Rose Petal's
by DarkSaphire2002
Summary: Kaioshin wakes up one morning, and finds that there are two young girls that have been sent by the high-priestess to be taught by the best teacher in the other world to become young ladies. But will Kaioshin end u falling in love...YOU BETCHA!! *heehee*
1. The Students

Hiya I'mPrettyKitty15, If you want me to describe my story, I got one word for you-ROMANCE-yep I just so happen to be a romancy kinda gal. Besides, romance is the only thing that I can write…^.^' by the way in this story, Kaiohshin is in the form from when he fused with Kibito. Anyway onto the story!!(by the way I don't own DBZ) Please R/R!!

Rose Petals

Chapter one 

The Students

One beautiful Sunday morning Kaiohshin awoke to find himself on the floor of his beautifully gold encrusted room tangled in bed sheets. "GOD not again!" He shouted as he picked himself off the floor and unwrapped the mess of silk covers from around his waist. "If I keep falling out of bed like this, I'm gonna have to hire a chiropractor!" he said as he cracked his neck. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and hopped into the shower (which happened to be pretty big considering that he was the supreme Kai). 

He washed his hair and all the essentials, then got out and dried himself off. He changed into a plain pair of jeans and a white top (I just can't stand to see him in those freaky clothes that he usually wears so I changed it) then walked down stairs to see what his cook had whipped up for breakfast. 

As he walked pass a small window, he heard laughter coming from the small garden outside. When he looked out the window he saw two young girls and Mrs. Zeera. (The teacher that basically taught young ladies and gentlemen how to behave). 

It seemed that Mrs. Zeera was chasing after the two girls. "Is something wrong you Excellency?" a voice from behind asked. As Kaiohshin whipped around to see who was there he came face to face with Minister Ryu. Kaiohshin turned his interest back out the window and at the two girls. 

"Who are those two young ladies with Mrs. Zeera?" He asked without turning to look at the Minister. "Those are the two daughters of the Priestess Sapphire, my lord," he replied "The rather tall one is Lady Raika, and the child is her younger sister Sakura. They were sent by their mother to be taught by Mrs. Zeera to learn to become young ladies" Kaiohshin winced in disapproval for he disliked the idea of letting Zeera teach the two girls from the fact that she was so strict. 

And he had noticed that whenever she was finished tutoring someone, it had seemed almost as if they had all their life force drained from them-no feelings, no happiness, no joy, nothing. They were just proper young ladies that had their hopes and dreams taken away. Kaiohshin shook his head and continued his walk down the long corridor to the kitchen.

Kaiohshin looked at the cherry blossoms on the beautiful pink trees as he walked up the slope to his favorite resting place, on top of a hill outside the palace. When he reached the top of the hill he noticed that it was already occupied by the two young ladies from earlier on that morning. 

It looked as if they had fallen asleep. Although who could blame them after having a day of teaching from Zeera. "I guess I'm not the only on who's bushed" Kaiohshin chuckled to himself at he sat beside the two sleeping girls. As he observed them he realized that the older of the two was quite beautiful. The younger one was small, but just as pretty. Kaiohshin smiled picked the up sleeping girls, and flew back to the palace.

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE!!! Now who's it gonna be…batchleret number one or batchleret number two!? Wait and read the next chapter to find out!

o


	2. A loving sister? Or a mortal enemy?

Hello again, it's me, PrettyKitty15. I know I kinda cut you off in the last chapter but this

chapters gonna be just as good (I hope)! Anyway, this chapter is picking up where it left

off in the last chapter. So I hope you like it! NOW ONTO THE STORY!!

Chapter two

A Loving Sister? Or A Mortal Enemy?

When Sakura (the younger sister, for all those with short brain spans) woke up the next morning she panicked, realizing that she and her sister Raika had fallen asleep on the hilltop the day before, but to her surprise, she found herself wrapped in silk undergarments and in a nice warm bed. When she looked to her right she found her sister Raika asleep in a bed identical to her own. Sakura hopped out of bed and began to wander around the large room, looking for some clue as to where she was. When she came to the door in the far right side of the room she questioned herself if she should go look around. When she was about to turn the knob the door swung open and unfortunately hit the poor girl standing in front of it. Sakura started bouncing up and down holding her now bleeding nose, cursing to herself. 

Her eyes were shut tight and her face was beginning to turn red when a light purple, almost pinkish hand was placed on her shoulder restraining her from bouncing around. "Oh! I'm so sorry, please forgive me Miss Sakura" a voice came from behind the now EXTREMELY panicked girl. When Sakura turned around to look at the man who slammed the door in her face, she realized that she was in the arms of Higashi no Kaiohshin (a.k.a. the Supreme Kai for all you dumb-dumbs out there). 

She quickly smoothed out her nightgown and curtsied like a young lady, showing as much respect as she could. Kaiohshin smiled and cradled her chin in his hand, lifting her head up as he did this. 

"You have no need to curtsey," he smiled as he said this "I'd prefer it if you would just treat me like you treat everyone else".

Sakura just stared at him, questioning the statement he had just made. Kaiohshin took her hand and sat her down on the bed.

"Your nose is bleeding" he said sounding a little concerned. 

Sakura just closed her eye's and forced back the tears, trying not to cry from the pain she had received 

"I'm alright, I'll just put ice on it" was the only thing she could think of saying. Kaiohshin looked down and smiled at Sakura, then turned his head over to her sleeping sister. Seeing his interest in Raika, Sakura felt almost as if her heart had been pulled out of her chest.

"I best go now, I shall see you in the morning Miss Sakura" Kaiohshin said walking out the door. After she heard the door shut Sakura turned to look at her sister.

"Why do you have to be so pretty?" Sakura whispered as she stared at her sister. Raika was more of a prissy,fussy, cheerleader type who thought that money and guy's where everything. Sakura

sighed, realizing that compared to her sister she was just a little girl.

The next morning Sakura and Raika sat at the breakfast table with the four Kai's and Higashi no Kaiohshin, although Sakura couldn't help but notice that Minami no Kaioh (a.k.a. South Kai-the tall guy) had been staring at her in a funny way that she didn't really like. 

When Minami no Kaioh narrowed his eye's at Sakura in a seductive way to wich she couldn't help but excuse herself from the table. As Minami no Kaioh got up to follow her, Kaiohshin shot him a look that told him to sit down or get his @$$ blown off. 

Kaiohshin gave Raika a look that said to go help her sister, but Raika just sat there and yawned, looking totally unconcerned. Kaiohshin then gave her a look of disapproval, but she didn't seem to care about her sister at all. Kaiohshin wanted to go comfort Sakura but decided not to.

Later on that evening, Kaiohshin was woken up from a small afternoon nap by a long series of loud shrieks and hollers coming from down the hall. Kaiohshin ran down the cold corridor to the room where he heard all that screaming. He backed himself up against the wall next to the door and listened to the hollers coming from inside the room

"You idiot! You knocked over my nail polish! Now how am gonna finish painting my nails!?" Kaiohshin raised an eyebrow at the statement he had just heard, wondering who would make such a fuss over spilled nail polish? Kaiohshin peaked in and saw Raika yelling at Sakura to the point where she was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry sissy" Sakura said holding back the tears. 

"I don't care if your sorry or not! Your just a clumsy little brat who has no place in this world!" Raika snapped as she slammed a rock hard fist against the young teenager's face causing her to fly across the room and landing on the ground with a thud. Kaiohshin's heart sank at seeing the poor child being treated that way-He had to do something! 

"OUT! GET OUT! Your no longer welcome here!" Kaiohshin yelled, glaring at Raika. 

"You can't possibly mean that sir" Raika shrieked showing her puppy dog eye's. 

"I mean it Lady Raika, pack up your things and get out" Kaiohshin said as he ran over to an unconscious Sakura.

"I AM the most beautiful girl in this village and I'v been turned down by the Supreme Kai! And for what!? A pathetic little 17 year old who is nothing compared to me!" Raika said as she turned and stomped out of the room and off the premises. 

As Kaiohshin turned Sakura over to look over her injuries came face-2-face with a girl he didn't even know-or so he thought. She was much taller and her hair was longer, her body was much more mature from the waist up if ya know what I mean, but other then that she looked just like Sakura…only older. 

Kaiohshin couldn't belive what he was seeing, he tried to move but found that he wasn't able to. He seemed to be enchanted by the young lady-that is untill she opened her eye's. "Wha...what happened?" was all she could manage to spit out. "You were knocked unconscious by...," Kaiohshin shook his head. He didn't want to blame her obnoxious sister and cause poor Sakura more stress. 

"Are you alright? You took quite a blow to the head!" He said giving a smile that basically told Sakura that he wasn't as calm as he wanted her to believe. "I'm sorry you had to see that your Excellency" Sakura said looking at the ground as if it was her fault her sister acted that way. "Does she always act like that?" Kaiohshin mumbled looking in the direction of the door. 

"Yea. I guess it's because of her blood-line," she replied. Kaiohshin raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused "You see all her life she's been expected to become the high priestess at the Funahoa Shrine, so all her life she has been pampered like a queen. So I guess after all those years of pampering she's become quite spoiled" She choked out. "But what about you? You don't act that way," He said smiling. "I'm not allowed in or near the Shrine of Funahoa" 

Sakura replied looking quite embarrassed. "WHAT!? Why not?" "Because I'm not a direct ascendant of the Shrines ancestors," she said sighing. "What's THAT got to do with it?" he asked her in a very confused tone. "I have to be bred of pure blood in order to take a place in the shrine." She said almost in tears. 

Kaiohshin didn't know what to say. He felt as if it was his fault for not realizing what was really going on. "The real reason why I'm here is to make sure that Raika got threw her training with Mrs. Zeera. When I'm not her sister during the day, I'm her servant." Sakura cried out. Kaiohshin reached out and took Sakura in his arm's hugging the poor girl. 

"So just because your not like them, they think they can walk all over you…" he said as his voice trailed off. He picked Sakura up and walked her into the medical care room and gently rested her frail body on the stretcher. He cupped a hand over her right cheek and smiled "I'm not going to let this happen again," he said, his voice near a whisper "if you would like, I can move the room that your currently staying in, and move it next to my room. "That is if you would like," she nodded "Sakura I would prefer it if you came and lived here with me and the staff," 

he took her hand in his and shot her a look of concern "I'd feel guilty if you went back to such a place where your own family treat's you like…." He bit his lip and closed his eye's, not wanting to continue. Sakura smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze 

"All my life I'v always wondered if angels really existed...," he opened his eye's to show her he was listening "and now I know that I'v been living with one all along" she said with a smile before passing out.

That's it for chapter two!

See ya in my next chapter!


	3. What Happened

OMG! Im soooooo sorry for not continuing this story sooner...I just have been so caught up in everything lately and ::blah blah blah...etc. :: anyway here's chapter three! oh and I dont own DBZ...Im just a pathedic lil' DBZ freak who fusses over Higashi no Kaioshin, Cell, and Piccolo  
(and yes, Im in love with the villin, and the green guy...) anyway onto the story!  
""=words  
''=thoughts  
  
Rose Petal's  
chapter three  
What Happened?  
  
Sakura woke up to find a bandage wrapped around her head.   
She couldn't remember anything. Every trace of last nights events had vanished.  
From what she could tell, she was in the infermory (AN: and I still cant spell...) the bed   
was quite soft, and she found it easier to move around than when she was in a normal bed.  
She lifted a hand to her head and ran it over the bandage--  
then over her long soft hair...wait. 'Long' hair?...  
'I don't have long hair...unless..' she thought as she hopped out of bed   
and ran to a mirror that hung on the wall of the opposite side of the room.   
She gasped at what she saw in it.   
"Damn...the spell wore off..." she hissed.   
Her reflection showed a beautiful woman with long brown   
hair, with dark blue streeks that had a silverish tint. Her eyes were a forest green with light greenish specks.   
But her body was...in one word, perfect. She had long gracefull legs, light creamy skin, and   
very well rounded breasts. Truly a site to behold.  
She ploped down on the bed and burried her face in her  
hands.  
  
"okay...think Sakura. What happend last night that would of made the spell wear off..."  
She pondered to herself, "damnit, I can't remember anything..." she scowled.  
  
It was then that a short round woman walked into the room.   
She smiled a grandmotherly smile and sat down on the bed next to Sakura.  
  
"Hello Lady Sakura, I'm glad to see you'r awake." She chirped.  
  
Sakura's body shot up off the bed. It was easy to see that she hadent noticed the elderly woman   
sit down next to her.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't see you sit down...you scared me." she gasped.  
'Oh my god...this woman looks like a human volly-ball...!' she thought.  
  
"Oh its quite alright my dear. I'm a very quiet person so I'm usually not noticed by people anyway."  
she said happily.  
  
Sakura sighed and sat down next to the old woman again.   
"what happened last night? I don't remember anything that happened." She asked the woman.  
  
"I don't know my dear. I'm afraid you'r going to have to ask Lord Kaioshin that question. He 'is' after all, the one who brought you in here."  
  
Sakura's shot up and gave the elderly woman a questioning glance.   
" 'Kaioshin' brought me in here?" she asked in a probing tone.  
  
The woman nodded then got up and walked to a small dresser in the corner of the room.   
She pulled out a beautiful blue gown and handed it to Sakura.   
"This is what you will wear to breakfast, Lady Sakura." She said.  
  
Sakura gaped at the dress then looked at the old woman.   
"And do I have to wear this 'exact' dress?" she asked. The woman nodded and walked out of the room before Sakura could protest.  
  
***  
  
"Ah there she is." Minami no Kaioh said as Sakura walked into the room. Kaioshin looked up   
and gaped at the beautiful woman standing before him.  
  
"Good morning gentalmen" Sakura said as she curtsied.  
  
"Good morning Sakura, I see you slept well." Kaioshin said.  
Sakura nodded and sat down at the table. She frowned inwardly when she noticed Minami no Kaioh  
staring at her chest from across the table.   
  
"Lord Kaioshin," She began "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night,"  
She said as she stared, transfixed at the table "I unfortunetly don't remember a thing, and now that you know what I really look like, I'd prefer it if I knew what happened. I'd like to know because it must of taken something pretty big to knock me out of the spell I was using..." she finished with a   
sigh.  
  
Kaioshin was surprised that she didn't remember but answered her question,  
"maybe it would be best if we took a walk after breakfast. That way it would be easier."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow at this, 'what does he mean by 'it would be easier'?...it couldn't of been that bad...could it?' she thought.  
*****  
  
well that was it for chapter three! I hoped you like it. please R&R! OH and tell me what you think of Sakura please... 


End file.
